The present invention relates to a method for using geothermal energy, and more particularly to a method for the catalytic conversion of carbon monoxide and hydrogen to methanol.
Geothermal energy, the heat from rocks or fluids within the earth's crust, is only available in certain localities, quite often remote from cities or other potential users of this energy. At present the only way of transporting this energy is by converting it to electricity and transmitting the electrical energy to the use area. Also, many sources of geothermal energy present problems in that the liquid or gas from geothermal wells is highly corrosive and cannot be used in turbines without going through an intermediate heat exchanger or a cleaning process.